A Night To Both Forget And Remember
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch and Shirley have an awkward night, while on vacation. It's embarrassing for them, but since they're dealing with a similar problem, they have the potential to help each other.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that's owned by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge, Shirley Fenette, and the other members of the Student Council were invited to stay the week at a hotel, that one of Milly Ashford's relatives owned. Lelouch had been having a slow week, so he agreed to go. There hadn't been much going on, with the Black Knights and his enemies, and he needed a break, so he figured it would be a nice break.

Each member of the Student Council stayed in rooms that were in the same hallway, of the hotel. They had a rule of two people per room. Lelouch had C. C. as his roommate. In order to keep up appearances, Lelouch claimed C. C. was on old friend of his, that was shy and didn't talk to many people.

On Monday evening, Lelouch and C. C. were hanging out in their hotel room. Lelouch turned on the TV and started watching a crime show. He looked at C. C. and asked, "What do you think of the hotel, so far?"

C. C. looked around the room and said, "It's much cleaner than our regular room. Even with Sayoko's dedication to her job, you still managed to make your home a complete mess."

Lelouch had an offended look on his face, while saying, "Hey."

C. C. replied, "No offense, but you're not exactly the most responsible type of person."

Lelouch had a proud look on his face, while saying, "I'm a very sophisticated type of person. I'm the leader of the Black Knights, one of the most successful fighting teams of all time."

C. C. replied, "That is a accurate point, but you're also a clumsy student and a forgetful person."

Lelouch said, "I never forget anything important."

C. C. replied, "You eat forget to bring your backpack and textbooks, about twice a week."

Lelouch said, "That stuff hardly counts as important."

C. C. looked at Lelouch. She enjoyed teasing him and making jokes about his flaws, but she did want to help him. She said, "Lelouch, I want things to go well for you. If you're going to graduate Ashford Academy, keep fighting crime, and saving Japan, you need to work on your maturity and your memory. If you keep acting so forgetful, you might forget something essential. Imagine what would happen if you had a meeting with the Black Knights and forgot to wear your mask." Lelouch cringed at the thought of that.

Lelouch looked at C. C. and said, "You've made some fair points. I'm going to work on my maturity and memory. I'm not going to forget anything important, from now on."

Meanwhile, Shirley was roommates with Milly. Shirley was still overly shy and hadn't told Lelouch, about her massive crush on him. Milly wanted Shirley to be braver. Milly nudged her friend and said, "So, when are you and Lelouch going on your first date?"

Shirley blushed and replied, "I have no idea. After all, Lulu and I are just friends."

Milly asked, "Just friends? You've been crushing on Lelouch, like crazy. You're lovesick."

Shirley stubbornly replied, "No I'm not."

Milly stared at Shirley and said, "Come on, buddy. I know you and what's on your mind. You like Lelouch and you want to go out with him."

Shirley sighed and replied, "Yes I do."

Milly said, "Then ask him out."

Shirley shook her head and replied, "I can't do that."

Milly sighed and said, "Give me a break. You've had a crush on Lelouch for years. You gotta stop hiding and embrace your true feelings."

Shirley knew that she couldn't hide her feelings for Lelouch forever. What was she supposed to do? She had been hiding her feelings under a rock and while it was comfortable, it was not what she wanted. She wanted to be with Lelouch. He was the most charming and handsome man, that she had ever laid eyes on. She had never been on a real date and she wanted her first date to be with Lelouch. She sighed and said, "You know me too well, Milly."

Milly replied, "You can never know a best friend too well."

Shirley smiled and said, "I appreciate that, Prez. Yes, I do have a crush on Lelouch. I like him a lot and deep down, I know that I want to ask him out."

Milly had an excited look on her face, while saying, "That's great. Go ahead and tell Lelouch. You should tell him tonight or in the morning."

Shirley shook her head and said, "I need to wait a few weeks." Milly wasn't going to let her bestie, go another week without confessing to her crush.

Meanwhile, Lelouch finished watching a few episodes of a crime show. C. C. smelled him and said, "Damn, you smell bad."

Lelouch defensively replied, "Hey." He smelt himself and realized that C. C. was right. He had been so busy, dealing with his duties as Zero and catching up on classwork, that he hadn't had time for things like showering. He said, "Since I have more free time than usual, I'll go take a shower."

C. C. responded, "Thank goodness."

Each of the hotel rooms had a bathroom, but no bathtub. Because of that, each hallway had a room for baths and showers. Lelouch went to his room's bed area and started getting ready. Afterwards, he grabbed his shampoo and started walking out. He passed by C. C., on his way out. Lelouch briefly glanced at C. C. She seemed to be avoiding him. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to focus on that, right now.

Lelouch walked out of his hotel room and closed the door. He had a weird feeling, that there was a problem. Lelouch looked down and realized the problem: He accidentally put on a towel, covered in red paint! Lelouch had been so distracted, by the thoughts in his head, that he didn't put on a clean a towel. Since he had walked by C. C., Lelouch feared that she thought he was bleeding. He figured that was the reason that she was avoiding his presence. Lelouch wondered if he should go inside and grab a clean towel. He knew if he did that, C. C. would see him and make fun of him, which he didn't want that to happen. His hotel room was close to the hallway's main bathroom, so he figured that he could there, without anybody seeing him. He assumed the room would have some clean robes and towels, so Lelouch would have something to wear on the way back.

The red-stained Lelouch started walking to the bathroom. He passed by a few rooms, without any real problems. He started walking by the room, that Suzaku Kururugi and Rivalz Cardemonde were staying in. Rivalz was going to go to the hallways' snack machine, so he opened his room's door and went into the hallway. He saw Lelouch.

Lelouch nervously said, "Hi Rivalz."

Rivalz had a grossed out look on his face, while saying, "Lelouch, you're bleeding."

Lelouch smirked and replied, "And you're saying the obvious. I accidentally put on a towel, that was covered in red paint. It's no big deal."

Rivalz whined, "It's a big deal. It's a horrifying sight." Lelouch had an offended look on his face. He started ignoring Rivalz and walking away.

Rivalz went back inside. Suzaku looked at him and said, "I thought you were going to get a snack."

Rivalz replied, "I lost my appetite. Lelouch was roaming the hallways, in a red stained towel."

Suzaku said, "That does sound kind of gross."

Rivalz replied, "I hope I don't have to see more of that crap."

Suzaku said, "Don't worry, buddy. Lelouch probably just forgot to clean himself up. I don't you'll have to deal with any other weird looking friends."

Meanwhile, Milly thought of an idea. Shirley was going to take a shower, so she got on a bathrobe. Milly tapped Shirley's shoulder and said, "You need to tell Lelouch your feelings."

Shirley replied, "I told you I need time."

Milly folded her arms and said, "You've wasted enough time. You gotta cough up your feelings."

Shirley replied, "I know, but I don't feel ready."

Milly said, "I'm going to have to show you some tough love."

Shirley asked, "Tough love?"

Milly smiled and said, "Either you tell Lelouch your feelings or you'll have to wear the towel, that you accidentally dropped in blue paint, to the bathroom."

Shirley blushed with embarrassment and replied, "I could never dress like that, around here. It'd turn my skin blue. What if people saw me?"

Milly said, "The choice is yours."

Shirley asked, "What would be the point of doing such a silly thing?"

Milly said, "You're always so shy and secretive. If you can take a risk, you can embrace your true feelings." Shirley considered it.

Milly asked, "What am I talking about? I know you'll never do that. You're too scared and shy to ever take any risks."

Shirley stubbornly replied, "You're wrong about that. I'm braver than you think." She nervously said, "I might do that, back when I go to an all girls' place."

Milly put the blue-stained towel on Shirley and pushed her friend out the door. She closed the door, which Shirley was upset about. By the time, Shirley started her walk, Lelouch was already taking a shower. Shirley's room was farther away, than Lelouch's room, so she had a longer walk. She was scared by her appearance, for a brief time. However, nobody was in the hallway, so she walked around, feeling less scared. She had a sigh of relied and started chuckling. It was comfortable, for a few minutes.

Shirley's decent walk was about to become a more stressful experience. She was about to walk past Suzaku and Rivalz's hotel room, but she saw the door knob moving. She was scared that somebody was going to come, out of the room, and see her partially blue. She saw a table, in the hallway, so she hid under it.

Rivalz walked out of his hotel room, to get some snacks. He said, "Ah, the hallway has become a much better sight. I'm glad that none of my friends are trying to be human art projects." Shirley blushed with embarrassment. Thankfully, Rivalz didn't know that Shirley was there. He got some snacks and went back to her hotel room. After Rivalz was gone, Shirley stood up and continued walking to the bathroom. She was about to walk to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Lelouch finished his shower. He used one of the room's towels to dry himself off. He looked around and found a robe. He slipped it on and was about to leave the bathroom.

Shirley was about to walk into the bathroom, but she saw the doorknob moving. Shirley was horrified. If she didn't hide in a few seconds, she would be caught. She looked and saw the hallway's soda machine. She hid behind it, but part of her legs stuck out.

Lelouch opened the bathroom door and walked out. He walked by the soda machine and saw part of Shirley's legs. Lelouch had a confused look on his face, while asking, "Is anybody there?"

Shirley wondered she should do. What could she possibly do? She had a secret crush on him and she was secretly turning blue. Those were both super embarrassing things and she wasn't sure which thing was more embarrassing. Lelouch was about to look behind the soda machine, so Shirley said, "Don't look around here!"

Lelouch looked surprised, while saying, "Okay. Is that you, Shirley?"

Shirley said, "Yes, I've gotten myself into an embarrassing situation, Lulu."

Lelouch had dealt with his own embarrassing situation, so he could relate. He wanted to help Shirley with whatever problem she had. He asked, "What's wrong?"

Shirley said, "I'm covered in blue paint."

Lelouch asked, "Why?"

Shirley said, "One of Milly's crueler pranks."

Lelouch chuckled and replied, "Milly is quite the prankster. How can I help you?"

Shirley asked, "Can you get me a robe or a towel, from the bathroom?"

Lelouch said, "No problem." Shirley felt relieved. Lelouch went back to the bathroom and grabbed a robe. He put the robe next to the soda machine. Shirley grabbed it and put it on.

Shirley walked up to Lelouch and said, "Thank you."

Lelouch replied, "Anything for a good friend."

Shirley paused and said, "Speaking of us being friends, I have been something that I've been wanting to tell you."

Lelouch replied, "Okay then. However, you might want to make it quick."

Shirley took a long pause. She knew this was an awkward time to bring her crush, but she felt she had been hiding for too long. She said, "Lelouch, I really like you."

Lelouch casually replied, "I like you too. You're a good friend."

Shirley shook her head and said, "What I'm saying is that I have a crush on you."

Lelouch had a more dramatic look on his face, while saying, "Shirley, you should forget about those feelings. I live a dangerous life. I'm not turning you down, because I don't want to be with you. I'm turning you down, because I want you to be safe."

Shirley replied, "I know about Zero."

Lelouch nervously asked, "How?"

Shirley said, "You're my crush, Lulu. I recognize your body, even when your face is covered by a mask. I saw you, on the news, and knew that Zero was you. I don't care, Lulu. I still like you. In fact, I love you." She kissed Lelouch on the cheek.

Lelouch felt worried, but he realized that Shirley was more loyal than the other people he had met. He could trust her with his secret identity. Perhaps, he could be both the hero of Japan and Shirley's boyfriend.

The hotel was overly hot, so Milly walked out of her room and put out a gigantic, powerful fan. She turned it on. It was so loud, that C. C. walked up to Milly and asked, "What's up with the crazy fan?"

Milly said, "It's so hot around here."

C. C. replied, "Fair enough."

Milly said, "I'm hungry. Can I buy you a snack?"

C. C. answered, "Sure."

Suzaku and Rivalz walked by C. C. and Milly. Suzaku asked, "What's going on?"

Milly said, "We were going to get a snack."

Rivalz replied, "Let's all get a snack."

Milly said, "I would invite Lelouch and Shirley too, but Shirley's taking a shower and I don't know where Lelouch is."

The fan was so powerful that it blew a bucket of red paint on Lelouch and blue paint on Shirley. Suzaku was nice enough to look away, Rivalz looked grossed out, and Milly and C. C. were smirking. Shirley ran behind the drink machine and hid there. Her friends had already seen her, but hiding there made things less embarrassing. Lelouch froze in fear. Milly, C. C., and Rivalz were looking at him.

C. C. smirked and said, "Lelouch, Shirley, this is a hallway, not an art painting club."

Lelouch and Shirley both replied, "Most embarrassing evening ever!" Their friends giggled.


End file.
